1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle of recognizing a user's speech to perform a predetermined function according to the recognized speech, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with development of vehicle technologies, various functions for improving a driver's convenience in addition to a driving function are provided for a vehicle.
However, as a vehicle provides more various functions, a driver's operation load increases to lower concentration on driving, resulting in interfering with safe driving. Further, drivers who are poor in operating machines may not properly use various functions that can be performed by their vehicles.
For this reason, studies into a user interface for reducing a driver's operation load are needed. For example, when speech recognition technology of recognizing a user's speech to perform a function corresponding to the recognized speech is applied to a vehicle, it is expected to effectively reduce a driver's operation load.